Wo Ai Ni
by dark-nuria
Summary: Summary inside...R/R
1. Plug the Memories

Title: Wo Ai Ni

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Ever heard of the forbidden legacy or any prophecy? Tasuki… a Sakuza seven….a holder of the fan…..have tons of friends….one mistakes….left the girl he love

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Plug the Memories

            Here it goes again, an argument between the two. Who? Should we say Tasuki and Tamahome? Of course yes! Wells, it been an hour since they argument over pity things such as CONTROL. After they were done fits, Miaka was in her own spared room. Every time, a young girl would just popped in Miaka's dream. She keeps saying "Protect the chosen 8th warrior. This warrior brings faith to this world." Miaka knew she should tell Tamahome, but she couldn't of might putting him in danger once again. She cried silently as a figure kept on haunting her.

            An hour later, Miaka and Tasuki were in the market place looking for those bakas. Sure, they always leave them behind. Tamahome came running and bumped into them. A girl ran screaming, "YOU HENTAI…..Tasuki?" Tamahome and Miaka were now confused. Miaka eyed Tasuki. "You know her?" Tasuki silently turn his back towards her and walk away silently. "Tasuki…" the girl ran way crying. "TASUKI…GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON!" Miaka screamed. When Tasuki refused to listen, Miaka ran after him. Tamahome closely follow behind.

            At the palace, Nuriko and Hotohori were having a conference. (Just those two. No one else was allowing.) "Your highness…there a rumor that you can remake three wishes from…" Nuriko stop talking when the door barges open. "TASUKI? THAT WAS UNCALL FOR." Tasuki kept ignoring her. Tamahome just sat near the door edge. "Miaka what wrong?" Hotohori ask. "That baka refuse to…" "She's just a friend." Miaka look at Tasuki. "What you mean just a friend?" "We meet long time ago but 7 years ago…" "Enemy…" Chiriko came in. A red orb enters the room and created a monster. Everyone was ready to protect Miaka. The monster jumped up….

            In the forest, a girl wept in the crystal clear pond. She gazed at the uncertain self reflection image. She disgusted that solo image. She wanted it to be gone. She wishes that this image was dead. She wanted to die. In her right palm, she holds a crystal clear feather. This feather will glow over a full moon and over a clear water, it will show the future.

            When her tears fell onto this feather, it happens to be a full moon. The feather flew out of her hand, and she gasped when the feather grew a very colorful auric. It shows a picture of Tasuki and Nuriko attacking a monster. The Sakuza no Miko fainted into the arm of Tamahome. The feather fell into the water glistening with sparkling stars. She silently cries as a Chinese character appears on her head. It says "NATURE".

            Tamahome kept dodging the attack, as he was holding his love. He was seriously in trouble. Tasuki was trying his best. Chiriko and Chichiri were chanting a barrier around Tamahome and Miaka. Hotohori shed his sword to demolish the enemy. He misses every chance he got. Mistsukake wasn't really a fighter, but heal Miaka. Nuriko send forth a large stones at the unknown barrier that the enemy cast.

            At the prosperity, pale forest, a young girl was crying. A purification tear fell down her face. Her life was slipping slowly. A light of aura was holding her. "Don't go chosen one. You are the only one that tells the faith of this world." She kept closing her eyes. She was ready to leave this world when one word of voice appears, "SENTIMENT…"

            "SENTIMENT…" Tasuki was screaming when a knife went through his lower abs. Miaka woke up. "Tama…home…" Miaka whisper slowly. "Shh…" Tamahome whisper back.  "Ta...Ka..." Miaka whisper again.  "Tasuki watch out," Hotohori scream. At the corner, a young girl cried desperately. "Senna…gets out." Houki scream. "I can't your majesty." Senna scream backed.

            Sentiment was screaming now. She was crying to hard. "I can't help him. I promise him that I'll stay out of his way." Sentiment dropped on her knees and palms and cry. Glistening tears made down a pale face. "Sentient…" a boy figure ran to her. "What wrong Sentient?" "Tithe, I want to help him so much. I can't." she whisper. "Why Sentient? Why can't you?" the boy drop down. "Because…because…." She couldn't speak out.

            Miaka finally got up, and an image appears. A young girl around 16 had a light coffee brown hair, coffee eyes, a full lips, perfection shape of her nose, and a perfect fit of body. She looked familiar. A light emitted by Miaka. Everyone included the demon looked at her. "Toupet, Tourniquet, Tenors, and Tenure, the four T's of the 4 guardians please show me who will direct us to the 8th warrior." Everyone except the demons was glowing. They vanish in front of the demon.

            "What wrong with her Tithe?" A girl asks. "Ubiety, she fainted." "AHHHHH….." a group was screaming. "Check it out Tithe?" Ubiety said. "Ubiety I'm scare." "Umbrage…checks it out." "NO!" Umbrage screams back. "I will then!" Sentiment said. She got up and went outside.

            "OUCH!" Miaka said. "What did you chant?" Tasuki ask. "I don't know." "NANI?" Tasuki scream. There stood Sentiment. "SENTI?" "TASUKI?" Tasuki ran too her. "Your back!" Sentiment hugged him.

            In the pond near the forest, Tabby was still glowing a red chinese character on her forehead. "He still loves her." She cried sliently.

            "FASTER!" "NO!" "NOW!" "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" "WANT TO BET?" "GO UP MORE THAN." "BE TIGHTER THAN!" "I CAN'T!" "WHY?" "YOU HAVE TO!" "MY THING SQUISH!" Ubiety and Sentiment were racing. They were practicing to fight against any demons coming toward the Sakuza sevens or the Miko.

            Tabby cried as a silver crystal fell down. "My daughter of nature, please don't cried," a voice beamed from the crystal. Tabby scrams back toward the tree in order to hide. "Who's there?"  Tabby screams. "Listen, what you about the experiences is how well you will change." "What..??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END…How you like it? Please review. The more reviews the more it will update. Can you guess who is Tasuki's real love is before we go to the Future and past?

R/R


	2. Denying the Past One True Love

Title: Wo Ai Ni

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Ever heard of the forbidden legacy or any prophecy? Tasuki… a Sakuza seven….a holder of the fan…..have tons of friends….one mistakes….left the girl he love

4 eleven: THIS SCENE IS A SPOILER TO MY YU YU HAKUSHO FIC CALLED *THE LAKE OF THE UNKNOWN CRYSTAL*. To understand it more you have to read the fic.*

And there is also a scene from my VERY old story called "Three Hearts, One Soul, One Way Out* which I took off ff.net.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Last time:

Tabby cried as a silver crystal fell down. "My daughter of nature, please don't cried," a voice beamed from the crystal. Tabby scrams back toward the tree in order to hide. "Who's there?" Tabby screams. "Listen, what you about the experiences is how well you will change." "What...?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2- Denying the Past-One True Love

            You can see the crying and tears of a poor young girl. Mitsu I believe was her name. Mitsu was sitting at the edge of a lake. She stared at the moon with her big pretty brown eyes. Her long glistening hair blended it into the night. Her soft peach skin holds her still. Her nose and mouth match her perfect skin. Her hands cover by a clear sparkling water. Her feet are inside the lake welcoming mouth. Her body all cover with leather. Her bottom has a short leather skirt. Her breast and her upper body is cover by a leather short sleeveless shirt. Everything about her is so perfect.

            She turns her head towards the left and her eyes fell down. She feels kind of sad. She turns her head back and her eye open. You can see a few drips of tears falling down her face. In her younger years, her beloved had left her.

            Tabby was at the corner of a tree. A maple tree that had white silvery lining and dark pale branches with see-through diamonds as a leaves. Tabby was under the tree crying. Her mom was Mitsu. She always wanted to meet her, but she couldn't because Mitsu died. Tabby was kidnapped with she was only 2 weeks old. After birth, a group of demons wanted to exchange Tabby for her mom's life. Mitsu was terribly in great danger.

            In the forest, Sentiment and Ubiety were chasing Tasuki and Chichiri. The two girls were laughing hysterically. "WE ARE TOAST!" Tasuki scream. "YOU THE ONE WHO WANTED TO PLAY, NO DA!" Chichiri responded back. Tasuki was on the verge of killing someone right now. When Sentiment was close to Tasuki, Tithe came out. "Sentient, Umbrage wants to talk to you." Sentiment stops and looks at her left. She stood still as a fashion model would. "Tithe, tell Umi that I will be there in a minute. ONGEAI?" Tithe was now angry. "Umbrage WILL get angry at me YOU BAKA NO..." 

"I'M A WHAT?" Sentiment yells back. "He he he... Umm…I am sorry Sentient. I will tell her." Tithe went back inside and tells Umbrage the news.

            Tabby was hit by a black lighting bolt. She was struck when she was running. A red haired guy came and rescues her. She fainted into his warm similar arms.

            "What do you request your impureness?" Sentiment asked Umbrage. "So far the plan is going into action. The two chosen lovers will never be together. If your parents were still alive today, they would have been unappreciated, right young one?" Umbrage asked her.  "Yes your impureness. So far the nature guardian can't fell in love with the fire guardian because he thinks I am the one. So far the plan is going alright. What is our next step your impureness?" "We will have a group of our ally attack your group. You will have to pretend that you attack them. I know for sure Tasuki and the others will fall for this trick," Umbrage said. "But your impureness, there a prophecy that involves…" Sentiment was stop when Ubiety step in. "It doesn't have to deal with us my dear. So far you have the perfect guy at your perfect-ional skin. So my dear…" She was also stopped when a bang of dishes was crash. "Check that out Tithe," Umbrage asked curiously. Tithe check out the next room and saw a boy with multicolor hair.

            Tabby woke up in a den of darkness. She feels so lonely. It like it didn't want her there. It telling her to get out of the light and died. She was no longer needed. It telling her that she doesn't belong in this world. "Are you…you alright?" a soft voice was heard. "Baka no kitsue, she is alright," a darker voice echo. "Hai…I am alright. Can you tell me where I am at?" Tabby asked kindly. 'Man, where am I?' She looked to her right and saw a black pendant with an ancient name on it. Than she look toward her left and saw two dark figures walking towards her. "Please stay…." Tabby was about to finish when she was cut off by a hand near her mouth. She back punches the person and ran. "Argh, she sure is a strong one," a voice beam from where she uses to be. Tabby ran but the red haired dude stop her. "Please don't be afraid, young one." "LET ME GO YOU KIDNAPPER," Tabby yelled. Hiei had hit her behind her head and she fainted. "Hiei, why would you do that?" Kurama ask him. "She is annoying baka." Kurama just laugh.

            A monster appears Hotohori's eye. "Monster is HERE, everyone." Tasuki lunged out his fan. "REKKA SHIEN." The monster dodges it and laugh. "Why that..." Tamahome was again behind Miaka and protecting her. Nuriko went to the nearest rock and pick it up. He threw it at the monster. Again the monster dodges it.

            "Your impureness, there a boy in your room." Tithe drag out a boy with multicolor hair. "HEY LET ME GO BEFORE I TELL MY DADDY." "Or else what I'll do to you, young boy, or should I say 'Prince Yonami.'" Umbrage said sarcastically. "How...How you know who I am?" Yonami ask. Umbrage just kept laughing.

            "Hiei," Kurama ask again. "WHAT?" Hiei responded. "She looks so familiar, like I knew her from somewhere." "She IS, you baka." Hiei yell back. "What you mean Hiei?" Kurama asked confused. "DO YOU SEE ANY RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN HER AND YOU AND POSSIBLY MITSU?" Tabby woke up again but she was in Kurama arm. "Hey you finally woke up." "Umm... hi." Tabby silently got up and walked to the chair. She pulls it out and sat on it. "Tell me someone young one, are you from the FUTURE?" Tabby was confused now. "What you mean?" "Are you from around here?" "Oh no, I got lost on my way here." "Baka no ningen, she isn't around here. GREAT! Now we have to BABYSIT." "Hey, I AM NOT A BABY and SECOND your suppose to be nice." "ME NICE…How IMPRECITABLE." Kurama just stood there as an argument was made between the two. 'Boy she does remind of Mitsu at a young age.'

            Hotohori was knocked out. The remaining fighters were in serious conditions. A blue light was emitted from the sky. Now it was a bad time to think about it when you have a monster that is TWICE as strong as you.

            Tabby was now emitting a blue light. She was scare now. So were Kurama and Hiei. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO PROVE TO ME THAT YOUR STRONGER THAN ME WITH THE KI," Hiei yelled. "No Uncle Hiei, something strange is happening." Hiei and Kurama was shock now. Tabby was now screaming as a blue light making her body disappear. She vanishes in the thin air.

            Prince Yonami was tied to a chair now since Umbrage told Sentiment to do it. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT…WHEN MY FATHER AND MOTHER FIND OUT ABOUT IT. THEY WILL HAVE NOT ONLY THE BAKA TOMB RIDER HERE, THE PHARAHONIC WILL ALSO BE HERE YOU…"Yonami yell. "Excuse me your highness, but they can't come here…hahhahaha…" Umbrage yells. She took out a globe and saw an image.

            The blue light that was emitting turns into a red scorching light in the blue silent sky. Tabby fell right through and landed on Tasuki. She laughs and got up. "Sorry Tasu..."  Miaka stop her, "You're that girl from the market." Tabby just shook her head. Tasuki was disappointed now, he wanted to slap her but he couldn't. His old feelings starting to resurf back at him. Images of him and Tabby together made him so happy. He had forgotten about Sentiment.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I am so sorry it was short, but I have to save some action for the next chapter. If you want a preview here it is:

            Tasuki and Tabby are going against each other. One is enrage with hatred and the other one with love. Sentiment and Ubiety are at the back cheering on for Tasuki as he trying to take out the one he supposes to love. Tamahome and the others are behind a barrier that they trying to break. Prince Yonami finally got hold of his father. He reported the news and now his relatives are involved. A new deepest secret is reveal and has to do with whom? Find out next time!! ON chapter 3: Things I Wished That I Never Wanted to Hear

HOW WAS IT NOW?!? IS IT GETTTING INTERESTING NOW? 

SHOUT OUTS:

Tasuki fan girl-Thanks a bunchies. This is one of my best story so far. It suppose to make you confuse so that the hidden ideas can come to your mind. It suppose to help you see what going to happen next. It a serect within a serect girl. Keep checking and DON'T FORGET to tell your friends.

Senti- Hahahs… I know it cool. Wells..keep reviewing.

Rasshida-Wells, here chapter 2 to your FAVORITE story. Happy now?!? Review too…the button is at the bottom left and click go. It should show a box. THANKIES

THANKIES TO ALL MY FELLOW REVIEWRS. TELL EVERYONES ABOUT THIS STORY AND MAYBE I WILL PUT YOU IN HERE.! TRUST ME I NEED SOME MORE OC TO GO ALONG WITH THIS FIC. THANKS A BUNCH!__


	3. Things I Wished That I Never Wanted to H...

Title: Wo Ai Ni

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Ever heard of the forbidden legacy or any prophecy? Tasuki… a Sakuza seven….a holder of the fan…..have tons of friends….one mistakes….left the girl he love

4 eleven: THIS SCENE IS A SPOILER TO MY YU YU HAKUSHO FIC CALLED *THE LAKE OF THE UNKNOWN CRYSTAL*. To understand it more you have to read the fic.*

And there is also a scene from my VERY old story called "Three Hearts, One Soul, One Way Out* which I took off ff.net.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Last time: The blue light that was emitting turns into a red scorching light in the blue silent sky. Tabby fell right through and landed on Tasuki. She laughs and got up. "Sorry Tasu..." Miaka stop her, "You're that girl from the market." Tabby just shook her head. Tasuki was disappointed now, he wanted to slap her but he couldn't. His old feelings starting to resurf back at him. Images of him and Tabby together made him so happy. He had forgotten about Sentiment.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Things I Wished That I Never Wanted to Hear

            Sentiment was furious when she saw the reunion of Tabby and Tasuki. Umbrage was really disappointed now because the plan didn't go right. Tithe just kept smiling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Ubiety asks. Tithe just crack a smile, "My dear Ubiety, you have forgotten about the monster there for a second." "That right! Hehehehe… let see if the monster will respond," Umbrage said. "Monster of the unholy place, can you hear me?" The monster looks at the sky. You can see the radiate sun spoiling into the earth's green ground. "Yes, your impureness, what do you request?" "Destroy that nature princess before she finds out that Tasuki is her guardian." "Yes my impureness." The monster laughs like a thousand hyenas. 

            Sentiment and Ubiety ran towards Tasuki and them. Sentiment trips and falls. She was caught by Tasuki. In the hidden eye, surrounded by red hair, her eyes were dangerously glowing. "Where you been?" Tasuki asks. Sentiment hold on Tasuki's arm and look terrify. "That creature there attacks us. Help us Tasuki, Ongeai." Tasuki got so mad that he forgot that Ubiety was behind him. Tabby ran towards them. Nuriko and Chichiri were turning around. They saw Ubiety stick a needle on the back of Tasuki's neck and injected what? By the time Tabby got there, Tasuki was striking her. Ubiety and Sentiment were laughing now. "Stop it Tasuki," Tabby scream. "Must kill Nature," he repeated over and over. A barrier was cast around only Tasuki and Tabby. Hotohori finally got up and look at his right. In the green hole which was fill with a surviving light in the dimmest place. Than, he turn his head to the left and saw Tabby running away from Tasuki. An image of Tasuki and Tabby at such a young age appears before his eyes. On top of that, he could hear death laughter of Sentiment and Ubiety. As if they were nearby. "My my my…. Such a wonderful sight, should we say." Tabby was crying as if she was in the state of being kill. "Tasuki listen to me…stop what you doing," she yell. "No, I must kill you." On top of that, the monster relurks back and attacks Hotohori again.

            "You baka, we have to rescues the prince before he is intruding his mother life," a deep voice was heard. "Yes, but we have to save the people here first," another deep voice was added. "But Pharaoh, there have to be a way to act both situations before the time is CORRUPT," the boy with the white hair yell. "Listen to me, tomb rider, there is a way, but we need Tabby and Tasuki," the pharaoh said. "Yes, how are we going to reach them, huh?" the boy replied back. "Soul stealer ever heard of "The Power of Friendship?" the pharaoh sarcastically said back. "Humph, those things. I don't understand why they such a big deal." "Listen to me, aibou, you have to contact Tabby now and tell her to meet us in the park where she first reunited with Tasuki. Than we move from there," he told his younger self that. "Yes Yami, I will." He got on the phone and dials her number.

***********

What if I leave this world before you   
would you curse God and break his rules   
but what if I was taken by force   
in your heart would you feel remorse? 

***********

            Tabby was in a serious state as she was taking blow after blows. Tasuki was no where in returning to normal. When he finally pinned her down, he reach for his sword that Tabby knocked out earlier. "Mine and always will be mine," Tasuki said out loud.

***********

All my life I've thought of you   
to be with me living for love   
but if I leave I would be free   
please come save me   
lets live for love  

***********

            Tabby was crying as silver gems were made out of her crystallized eyes. Tasuki pick up his sword and plunged into Tabby. Not quite stabbed because it shows no blood yet. The point of the sword was near her heart. Tasuki look at her as she slowing fade a ways. "The pathetic girl shows no sign of living. I must take her out," Tasuki whisper. At the barrier, outside, Chichiri and Chiriko were trying to uncase the spell. Sentiment and Ubiety attack Tamahome and Miaka. Hotohori, Nuriko, and Mistsukake were dealing with the monster. 

***********

What if I told you that I wanted to go (to go)   
would you look at me and say no?   
Tears of compassion filling both rise   
plz say u love me don't deny

**********

            Yami and others were at the park. At the same place as where the attack was. "Alright Tabby anything soon," Yami said. "Mommy, where Yonami?" a young girl around 5 was concern. Tasuki pick up his little girl and smile. "Don't you worry sweet thing, we will get him back, and even we have to kick some butt." The girl was laughing. Tabby was also smiling of how her lover could possibly be a good father when he HATES girl. "I WANT TO HELP TO. CAN I DADDY AND MOMMY, PLEASE?" the girl pleaded. The blonde hair guy pick up the little girl, "Yes, as long, Uncle Joey get to protect you, ok Nuria?" The girl laughs hysterically, "YAY!" The whole group laughs. Tabby was in front of the green hole and everyone was behind her. 'It time to reunite. Here we come Hotohori and the others.' "I CALL UPON THE 4 T'S OF THE EARTH; TOUPET, TOURNIQUET, TENORS, AND TENURE, TO GUIDE US BACK INTO THE PLACE WHERE WE FIRST SAW SENTIMENT ATTACK." They were surrounded by pale lavender light and vanish.

***********

So much pressure so much pain   
losing everything nothing gain   
but what I'm living for is love   
you saved my life you're from above

************

            "Now, that I got you, Nature, you will be dead before you know it," Tasuki was saying to Tabby. Tabby screams "LISTEN TO ME TASUKI; I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY! LISTEN PLEASE!" Tasuki just smirk. Sentiment was yelling, "KILL HER BEFORE SHE RELEASES HER POWER, AND THAN SHE UNSTOPPABLE!" That trigger Miaka's dream. 

---------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

Miaka was in her own spared room. Every time, a young girl would just popped in Miaka's dream. She keeps saying "Protect the chosen 8th warrior. This warrior brings faith to this world."****

**---------------------------------------------**

Miaka was thinking seriously now. Ubiety was knocked out earlier, so now Sentiment was a threat to Tamahome. 'Could Tabby be…the eighth warrior?' Tabby was emitting a strange ki from the clouds about. A group fell right through the barrier and smashed into Tasuki. Thanks to them Tabby is still alive. "BAKA NO KISTUE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CAS…NINGEN?" Tabby looked surprise. 'Oh my gosh, they better not find out.' Tasuki got back up and charge towards them. Sentiment was shocked now. 'How the hell they get through that retaliate barrier.' "YOU WILL PAY FOR….." Another group fell down on Tasuki. It was Yami and them that hit Tasuki and knocked him out for good. Oh boy, now there something going on.

            Umbrage was too unhappy. "Tithe gets your faggot butt out there and fight. Our plan is ruined. Not only is that TABBY"S PARENTS are here and so is PRINCE YONAMI as well. Argh, I can't think straight!" Tithe got on his suit and ran outside to participate.

            Tabby was kind of shock. "Who, who are you?" The Mira Tabby was laughing. "Shhh…it's safe here IN this barrier." A little girl ran around screaming, "YAY, I KNOCK OUT DADDY! WOO HOO!!"  Everyone had a sweat on their corner. 

            Meanwhile, Hotohori finally knock out that monster when Nuriko threw a stone at him. Mistsukake was so relive. Tamahome finally scare off Sentiment, and Miaka was STILL thinking. The barrier broke and Tabby ran screaming. She fell into the arms of a ROCK that moving?  "Tasuki, get up!" Mira Tasuki was telling him. Miaka came to the terms, "TABBY IS...IS…IS A PRINCESS OF ALL UNIVERSE AND SO THE EIGHTH WARRIOR!" Tabby fainted and Tasuki ran after her. It seems that UMBRAGE was throwing things out the DOOR.

***********

Dont you know that my world is so cruel (so cruel)   
I must have broken every rule   
o plz can i tell you something   
i promise you this is no lie   
  
All my life i've thought of you   
to be with me livng for love   
but if i leave i would be free   
plz come save me lets live for love   
Living for love

***********

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry, end of chapter! Tell me how you like it! REVIEW!! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I will have bloopers next chapter! THANKS! And oh yeah, the song was title, "Living for Love" by Whyetshadows! And oh yeah, if you notice, the first chapters tells the future of upcoming chapters and plus…you figure out! If anyone figures out what the hidden secret are email it to ME or leave it in the review section! Thanks!

And couple of notes:

Tasuki fan girl-email me cause I got to talk to you about something!

Rasshida- I hope you keep updating AND don't forget to REVIEW

Senti- WHERE ARE YOU!!!

Rest- REVIEWS PLEASE!!

***********************************************************************

Next Time on Wo Ai Ni;

            Tabby ran away from the disaster pile! Yonami escape and fell right into a HOLE?!? Tasuki searches for his life. Kurama and Mitsu are desperately trying to find their future daughter. Another hidden secret is reveal. Sentiment and Ubiety along with Tithe are starting a RITUAL? Where the Dark Magician does fits into this? How come Tabby is slowing dying? Is Tasuki really the holder of the….Next time on Chapter 4: The Wind in the Sea of my Heart?

************************************************************************************************************************************************

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! KEEP REVIEW…JA NE FOR NOW!


	4. Not a chapterWo Ai Ni Bloopers Chapter 1...

Title: Wo Ai Ni

Rated: pg-13

THIS IS A BLOOPER SERIES! I REPEAT A BLOOPER SERIES! AS YOU KNOW, THIS WILL CONTAINS ALL THE BLOOPICAL SCENCE FROM MY FIC *WO AI NI*. PLEASE BARE WITH ME!!!

************************************************************************

**Chapter 1- **

Scene #1-Tasuki and Tamahome's action

Take 1

Director (Nuria): Alright now you suppose to be arguing! NOT PILLOW FIGHTING!!

Tasuki: Opps… I was reading the sequel!!

Nuria: Why did you tell them that!

Tamahome: Get with the problem!

Nuria: Ditch the pillows than!

Tamahome & Tasuki: FINE

(They threw the pillow at the camera. They smile innocently and left.)

Take 2:

Tamahome and Tasuki are arguing in the BATHROOM and NAKED?!?

Nuria: YOU GUYS YAMI PRINCESS SAY IN THE LIVING ROOM WHEN YOU ARE DONE!

You can hear screaming coming from the TOLIET?

Tasuki: Ummm… I think the toilet just talk.

Miaka ran inside the bathroom and pull out Tamahome.

Miaka: That IT! WE QUI…

Yami princess: HUM…NEXT!

Scene #2: Tasuki being stabbed

Take 1:

Tasuki screams "TABBY!"

Nuria: THE SCRIPT FOR THE THOUSANDTHS TIME SAYS 'SENTIMENT' NOT 'TABBY!'

Tabby: Can't help it! (Hugs Tasuki.)

Take #2: 

Tasuki: The HIDDEN SERECT is….

Nuria: TASUKI?!?

Tasuki: Heh... you figure out! 

Nuria: That more likes it! Find the hidden secret yourself.

Scene #3: Sentiment Break Down

Take 1:

Sentiment screams "HA HA HA… TASUKI NOW WHAT! YOU GOING TO DIED!!!"

Nuria: Actually he won't…opps…no spoiler later ON!

Sentiment: Darn it, I want to ruin the sad part.

Nuria: Get back…

Tithe: Guess what the hidden secret is Sentient?

Sentiment: What?

Tithe: It is….Oh hey Nuria... hum…we will go somewhere else!

Nuria: YOU better! No hidden secret will be reveal today! Muahahahs

Scene #4: Ubiety and Sentiment confessional training

Take 1:

Ubiety: You heard… (Pants)…that the secret is going to be…

Nuria: And that a CUT!

Ubiety: What?

Nuria: No revealing the secret remember… people have to understand it though

Sentiment: Why can't I be Tasuki's real love?

Nuria: Run OR Died?

Both: We'll run! Ja Ne

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Chapter 2-**

Scene: It depends!!

Take 1:

While they are acting out, Mad comes in mad and yelling at everyone that they stole her precious rod from Malik? Then Malik busts in mad then some1 gives him sugar and he's happy again

Take 2:

Once again acting when Yami bust on them having a sexual affair with *coughs* SETO?!?! Gosh, Yugi chasing them BOTH! Mr. Muto came out of the back door, slamming in front of TASUKI's face? Oh wells…we need a new actor. Joey is now furious and changes Seto with a VACCUM? Oh come on people, this is a show with love, not KILL!!

Take 3:

Nuria and Tasuki were yelling for the MILLIONTH time. Tasuki happen to be near the door when it OPEN by itself and slam it against his face. Opps… he fell.

Take 4:

Now that Tasuki have a red dotty nose, WHO WILL HE BE AT? Again he got hit by a little rock, later on a pail, and pass out. "WHOOPSIES," someone say. Nuria shouted," WHOOPSIES! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY." Chases whoever that was! WHAT A LIFE I AM RUNNING?!?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 3-**

Scene #1: When Tabby and Tasuki were together

Take 1:

Tasuki: Sentiment…you smell good.

Tabby slap him and ran away crying.

Tasuki: What DID I just say?

Nuria took out her dustpan and whack him on the head.

Scene#2: Break 1

Take 1: 

Tabby was singing to Tasuki:
    
    It's a cruel world 
    
    so conventional 
    
    sometimes love just wins you over 
    
    I've come to life it's true 
    
    it's not intentional 
    
    everytime when we move closer 
    
    I'll take the fall 
    
    a twist see right through me 
    
    it may be wrong 
    
    but all long 
    
    it keeps on turning turning 
    
    I could walk away now 
    
    end it perfectly 
    
    and just say your words are 
    
    not affecting me 
    
    somewhere deep inside 
    
    I know it may be wrong 
    
    but I'm ready to commit 
    
    mistake no.2 
    
    mistake no.2 
    
    Must have heard it once a million times 
    
    from every one the perfect line 
    
    but you're the one to recognize 
    
    there are things i need in my life 
    
    so I'll take the fall 
    
    a twist i know 
    
    it keeps on turning turning 
    
    Here it comes again 
    
    it never ends 
    
    I keep on falling further 
    
    I'm not sure that i can walk away now 

Tasuki fainted into his own air of the loom…which was the TREE?!? Humm... we got a weirdo... call the psychological line 1-800-kill-a-tasuki.

***********************************************************************

That will be all the bloopers for now! Until next time…stay tune for the REAL chapter 4!! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
